The Chosen Ones
by CourtneyFirehand
Summary: After the Cullens leave, Bella decides to go home, to Hogwarts. It's her fourth year and Her and Harry are entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament together. Will also include 5th book ; Slight BxCD then Cannon ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be here would I? Well I would, Cause you guys are awesome and I'm always mixing my original stuff! But I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter sadly.**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

Three Days. That was how many days it had been since Ed- He- left. I was an empty shell. It was time to go home, you see my name wasn't Bella Swan, it was Isabelle Black-Dumbledore. (**AN:For some reason I kinda like Isabelle better if you want I can change it. Just tell me in a review or PM) **I was a witch, growing up I thought I was Albus Dumbledore's daughter, but in my third year with my best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger we found out Sirius Black was indeed my father, he was a wanted criminal (he was innocent of course). When Harry and I were one year old we had been on a play date (Our parents were best friends) when Lord Voldemort had attacked us. Lily Evans had died to protect us both, leaving Harry with a lightening scar and me with what looked like angel wings on my back. While Harry moved in with the Dursleys I was adopted by Dumbledore. I grew up in Hogwarts, it was my home. In mine and Harry's first year we met Voldemort again we protected the Sorcerer's stone. In our second year we saved the school from the Basilisk. I got my metamorphing from my cousin Tonks, and I wasn't as clumsy as everyone thought. I had made my scar look like a tattoo so it didn't look weird.

Now I was returning, I had already packed and now I was heading downstairs to where Dumbledore was erasing Charlie's memory, by tomorrow morning no one would remember Bella Swan.

"Are you ready?" Father asked (Father is Dumbledore; Dad is Sirius :)) I nodded. He waved my wand at my luggage and it disappeared. He held out his arm and I held on. We appeared a second later in the village of Hogsmeade. "Good evening Rosmerta" Dumbledore said to the pretty lady who was letting out her cat. We walked up the winding road to the school.

"So your friend Ron Weasley has asked if you can go to the Quidditch World Cup with him, his family and Miss Granger and Mr Potter." Father told me as he opened the door.

"Can I go?" I asked in that hollow voice I had acquired that day. He stopped me and stared at me.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" He asked an angry glint shone in his usually twinkling eyes. I was shaking as I explained what had happened. His arms surrounded me as I sobbed. "It's going to be alright. I won't let them near you again." I wiped away my tears and nodded. We continued up the stairs to where his office was. Our rooms branched off of it, I had another secret entrance to my room, where only my closest friends knew the password. He told the gargoyle the password and it spun revealing the stairs. I walked up and breezed gracefully through the door. It was exactly like I remembered it. Grand with little trinkets everywhere. I waltzed over to the door with the sign that read **I****sabelle **I slowly turned the knob and walked through the doorway. It was like I had gone through a portal and ended up in a small forest glade with a good sized cabin off to one side. I smiled a true smile. There were all kinds of flowers in a small garden I myself had planted. There was a path which led to small stream with a small waterfall that served as my shower and bath. A white wolf came trotted over to me out of the trees wagging it's tail.

"Hello Star" I whispered to the wolf. I patted her head and walked over to the cabin. The door was open, inside was a tiny kitchen, a small fireplace, a magical walk-in closet, and a queen sized bed. I sighed it was good to be home. I looked over at the mantle where a few wizard pictures stood. There was one of Harry, Ron, Hermione and me. Another of Me and another best friend, Cedric Diggory. There was one of Me and Father, it was taken when I was small, he was smiling down at me and my picture self was pulling on his long white beard. I smiled and started packing for my trip.

**Sorry it was so short! I'll try and make the next one longer!**

**I would like to thank Twilightluver8293 for helping me with some ideas and yelling at me to start typing! Thanks!**

**I really hoped you enjoyed it! Review please!!!!!**

**~Courtney Firehand**

**P.S. If you need anything explained review or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so a lot of you liked Isabelle while some of you wanted me to change it, so I will be putting up a poll on my profile to see. ON THE NAME REMEMBER IN THE STORY MOST WILL JUST CALL HER BELLA =)**

**Anyways I'd like to thank all my reviewers, I don't have INTERNET at the moment so I can't look up your names. Several of you had questions that I couldn't understand what you were asking. For example one of you asked "Where is she?" What do you mean? In the beginning she was packing in Forks then they left to England where Hogwarts is and the forest area is her room inside Hogwarts.**

**I hope that answered your question.**

**Again Thank you for reading, please review. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own either! **

**Chapter 2**

**Harry Potter POV**

When Bella arrived, it was like she brought sunshine with her. Don't get me wrong I loved her as a sister but you just couldn't help but like her. Though something was wrong. Her usually bright hair was a mousy brown along with her eyes. It looked like everyone had noticed, but no one said anything. We had all been sitting down when she arrived. We all got up and exchanged hugs, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Bella looked as though she had lost weight. Mrs. Weasley sat her down and filled her plate, and that was when everyone heard her talk.

"It's looks great Mrs. Weasley" That was it, the voice, it was hollow, a kind of voice you should never hear from a teenage girl. It was unnerving. All heads snapped to look at he.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley asked her gently. Bella shook and sobbed as she gasped out her story. Everyone's face turned angry as they listened on. I wanted to find this Edward Cullen kid and shove my wand into his face and scream every curse I knew. Fred and George looked like they wanted to crotch punch him. (**anyone a fan of What happens in Vegas?**) After a story like that Mrs. Weasley sent everyone off to bed. Everyone griped Bella's shoulder as they passed.

**BPOV**

It was hard to tell them the story but they deserved to know. Surrounded by them I felt myself coming a little bit alive again. All of us minus Charlie, Bill, and Percy got up early. Today my hair was several colors. I stopped the twins on the way down the stairs.

"You might want to let me hold on to some of those" I smirked holding out my hand. They handed over some Skiving Snack-Boxes immediately. The last time they had ignored me on something like this, they had lost 10 fake wands, and soon enough as we were leaving Mrs. Weasley yelled "George what are those!?" She had saw it sticking out of his pocket. Using her wand she located all the ones Fred and George were holding. Lucky for them I had over half, and when we were over half-way into the woods far out of sight, I handed them back over.

"Thanks Izzy your a life savor! Here have two!" Fred whispered as this exchange happened at the back of the group. We continued walking, discussing this and that.

"Alright children look for the portkey!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"It's over here Aurthur!" came a voice from their right.

"Amos! Everyone this is Amos Diggory!" Mr. Weasley introduced them to a man who looked strangely familiar. Diggory.....no it couldn't be!

"Merlin's beard! Are all of these yours, Aurthur?" Mr. Diggory looked shocked

"No only the redheads. The one with brown hair is Hermione Granger. The boy with black hair is Harry Potter, and the one with the multi-colored hair is Isabelle Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley explained. Mr. Diggory's eyes looked like they popped out of his head.

"Harry Potter and Isabelle Dumbledore? Ced's told me all about you!" Ah so he was Cedric's father.

"All good I hope!" I said shaking his hand.

"What else would I tell him, Isa?" A handsome boy dropped down from the tree with a smirk on his face. I just grinned and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, Cedric!" I told him as I released him. Something about his face reminded me of Edward. I gasped, and fell to the ground clutching my chest.

**Normal POV**

When Bella fell, Hermione jumped forward and put her arms around the girl. The stood there like WTF? The Wealeys looked uneasy.

"It's alright. You deserve better!" Hermione kept chanting to the sobbing girl. Bella's hair kept changing colors fast. Finally her sobs drowned out, and her hair settled on a gray. She shook as she rose, but Hermione held on to her.

"Isa what was that?" Cedric asked nervously.

"I'll tell you later." Bella said in that hollow voice. The boot that Mr. Diggory was holding started to glow and everyone quickly grabbed on. They were sucked through the air.

~**At the match**~

They were in the highest box. The Minister's box no less! Harry and Bella thought they had recognized Dobby the house elf when it turned out to be a female house elf named Winky. Winky was in the service of Mr. Crouch, a very rule abiding ministry wizard, who was in charge of the International Magical Cooperation Department. She claimed to be saving him a seat.

The box quickly filled up, the Weasley's and guests were looking around the stadium when a greasy voice drawled

"Well how did you manage getting these tickets Weasley? Surely your house isn't worth this much." It was Lucius Malfoy. With him were his son, Draco and his wife, Nerissa. Poor Mr. Weasley couldn't say anything because Cornelius Fudge appeared behind Malfoy.

"Ah, Aurthur good to see you! I see you and Lucius are getting on good, he's just made a huge donation to St. Mungo's!" Of course he did thought Bella Mr Malfoy was always willing to give extra money. Draco always walked around like he owned the place. One reason Bella despised him, she hoped that he would transfer to Pigfarts!

SO sorry it took so long, what with school starting and me being sick, and I totally forgot about this story, I hate when that happens.

I really hope you like this chapter, and anyone who gets the last sentence, I'll love you forever and ever!

Hope to write up a new one soon!

Always, _Courtney Firehand._


End file.
